Silver Lining
by AmandaDiNozzo
Summary: Divorced finalized, crazy ex, new relationship, all starting 6 months ago. E/O of course!


**Hey! Okay, I don't know how many E/O shippers are left out there but I know I'm one! Yes, I'm fully fully aware that Elliot is not coming back, but a girl can write right? Anyway, here's an E/O story. Everyone is younger because they can be, but whatever, don't like don't read.**

**Olivia- 28**

**Elliot- 30**

**Maureen- 7**

**Kathleen- 5 **

**Lizzie and Dickie- 3**

**P.s- For some reason the site won't let me update Other Half which really is pissing me off and on top of all that the site deleted it! Whoever followed/favorited that story thank you so much and I'm truly sorry.**

**Disclaimer- No, only Dick Wolf owns SVU and anything/anyone you recognize. **

**Sorry for the really long A/N.. Hope you enjoy! Feel free to drop a review!**

* * *

"You slut!" A furious Kathy's voice echoed through the full squad room. Everyone, officers, civillians, everyone dropped what they were doing to see Kathy Stabler make her way over to Olivia, 3 year old Lizzie and Dickie in tow. She stopped in front of Olivia and without saying a word, slapped her _hard _ across the face.

Many gasps were heard along with Dickie and Lizzie's cries, immediately running to Olivia'a side, who had stayed quiet holding her palm to her throbbing cheek.

"Livvie!" Lizzie screeched, holding her arms out indicating she wanted to picked up.

"Kathy what are you doing here?" Olivia asked, her cheek still red and bruising. She picked Lizzie up who immediately started to inspect Olivia's face and placed her on her hip as Lizzie's legs wound around her waist and arms right around her neck.

Kathy didn't answer, she simply stared at Lizzie and Olivia. When she didn't saying anything for what seemed like hours Olivia's voice interrupted the unusual silence of the bullpen, "I'm going to bring Lizzie and Dickie upstairs to the cribs and have Officer Jenkins look after then because Elliot, Fin, and Munch are on a case and Cragen has a meeting with IAB all afternoon." She paused shifting Lizzie to the other hip and taking Dickie's hand.

"And then we'll talk." Kathy sneered, interrupting knowing full well that's what her _ex-husband's_ partner was going to say. All Olivia did was nod, taking the 3 year-old twins to the cribs leaving them with Officer Jenkins. When she came back down she led Kathy to an open interrogation room.

"I can't believe you, you little whore." Kathy screamed in Olivia's face as she closed the door.

"Kathy I don't know what you're talking about." Olivia replied 50% confused and the other 50% guessing what Kathy is talking about.

"No, Olivia, you know damn well what I'm talking about because, Maureen told me what you and Elliot have been hiding from me!" She took a deep breath red in the face with each frustrated word. "My first grader caught you both kissing!"

_Shit. _Olivia immedidiatly cursed herself as well as Elliot. He had divorced Kathy the day he walked in on her and her _boyfriend_ 'doing it' in their bedroom. They've been divorced for 6 months.

"Kathy, you know that you are the one that got caught sleeping around right?" Olivia defended herself.

"I don't care! My 7 year-old daughter caught you two kissing!" Kathy yelled.

* * *

3 months ago. 3 months ago is what Kathy's talking about. Kathy was working late at the hospital and Elliot had the kids for his _week. _Maureen, Kathleen, and the twins. Olivia had offered to come over and bring pizza and a movie, which Elliot agreed to right away, He knows the kids love her and she loves the kids as her own. They all snuggled on the couch watching _Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs,_ munching on pizza. Olivia had laid her head on Elliot's shoulder as sleep consumed her not even half way through the movie.

Elliot placed a loving kiss on her temple to wake her up as the credits appeared on the screen at the end of the movie. She had mumbled something in audible under her breath about not wanting to drive home because she was too tired.

"Liv, I'll take the couch, go take my bed." Elliot told her and he carried the kids one by one to their bedrooms.

"No, El, I'm not gonna take your bed from you, we have work in the morning."

"Liv, why don't we just share a bed then?" He suggested after coming back from Maureen's room. Little did they know Maureen had snuck out of bed and was watching her father and Olivia from the hallway. She was smiling ear to ear when she heard they were going to sleep in the same bed.

"No funny business Stabler." Olivia warned as she finished brushing her teeth with the extra tooth brush she kept at Elliot's.

Elliot had a serious face on as he walked over to Olivia. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She gave him a confused look and decided not to say anything.

"Olivia." He whispered into her hair.

"El." She breathed.

"I love you Liv." He whispered barely audible.

"I love you too El." She told him before she could stop herself. That's all it took and Elliot's lips were on hers. She immediately responded, her tongue begging for entrance. After what felt like hours they pulled apart and smiled at eachother. He pulled her to him and she rested her head on his chest, their breathing in sync.

"Liv, I don't want this to be a one time thing."

"I don't want this to be either El." She said, taking his hand and walking back to the bed and crawling in.

Outside the room, Maureen smiled and retreated back to her room.

* * *

"Kathy, you're divorced! I don't see what this has to do with you!" Olivia fought as Kathy mumbled things under her breath. She opened the interrogation room, left and then slammed it in Olivia's face. It was Elliot's week with the kids so Kathy walked out of the precinct leaving the kids upstairs without a goodbye.

As Olivia walked out of the room she ran into Elliot who had just came back from checking a lead on a current case they were working on.

"Hey Liv, why was Kathy here, and where are Lizzie and Dickie? And what is that bruise in your cheek!" Elliot fired questions back to back not leaving room for Olivia to answer.

"Elliot, I'll tell you everything later. Lizzie and Dickie are upstairs in the cribs." Olivia replied.

"Okay.." Elliot responded hesitantly. "Oh hey Liv? I was wondering if you could pick up Maureen and Kathleen for me?"

"Yeah sure." She agreed looking at her watch seeing it was almost 3, she started to pack up. "I'll go get them now and bring coffee back for everyone."

"Thanks Liv!" Munch and Fin called from their desks.

"Thank you Liv." Elliot said with a smiled as he kissed her cheek. He watched her walk out of the squad room thinking about how lucky he was.

**Okayyyy, so that's the first chapter and I'm sure there will be some mistakes because I did this on my phone, because my laptop is being fixed right now. This probably sucked but.. Oh well. Reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading! xoxo**

**~Amanda**


End file.
